


blessed be the boys time can’t capture

by lavab0y



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Homos, M/M, homos everywhere, this is homo, thx to fob for the title u dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3211436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavab0y/pseuds/lavab0y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>@Calum5SOS: I said I'd never let you go and I never did</p>
            </blockquote>





	blessed be the boys time can’t capture

**Author's Note:**

> based on Calum's tweet (https://twitter.com/calum5sos/status/487621077653520385)
> 
> forgive me
> 
> (title from the kids aren't alright by fall out boy)

Michael and Calum have known each other for 10 years.

 

Scratch that, for longer. Calum knew Michael when he was just a scared 12 year old, never really shy, but not quite ready to put himself out into the world. What worries him about how long he's known Michael is that his feelings for him have never dimmed. He loved Michael in Year 8 and he loves him now, maybe a bit differently, maybe a bit more, but still as brightly.

 

It's fucking terrifying.

 

Like now, for instance, where Michael's dozing on the bus, his head in Calum's lap and his legs tucked into himself, one arm slung around Calum's middle. The bus goes over a bump and Michael mutters in his sleep, gibberish that Calum soothes out of him, raking his fingers through Michael's hair. It's soft, Michael's hair, and it's sweet, how Michael can be in sleep, dreamy and like a cuddly little kitten. Calum thinks idly that he's never loved Michael more than he does now, watching his boy, his best friend but infinitely more than that, inexplicably more important to him than Luke or Ashton. He loves them, would be lost without them, but he more than loves Michael, it's something he feels in his bones. Calum will deny the fond smile he knows he has on to himself later, but for now he can't hold it back as he notices Michael's headphones twined around the boy's hands and scrunched up under his ear. 

Calum lifts his head gently to remove them, slowly and carefully unwinding them from each of Michael's fingers, shaking his head incredulously as he wonders how the hell Michael managed to get them so tangled. He's about to wrap them around Michael's phone for safekeeping and put them away when he hears the strains of the song, wafting out a little tinny and a lot familiar out of the headphones. Calum untangles them fully, shoves the buds in his ears and smiles (albeit sadly) when he hears the familiar tune. It's "Have Faith In Me" by A Day to Remember, a song that despite his best efforts, seems to follow him and Michael everywhere.

(They had their first kiss to this song.)

But, it's not as sad as it used to be for Calum, the song triggering nights where he couldn't sleep in favor of crying silently in his bed, or his bunk, Michael merely feet away in reality but feeling much farther. They're doing this, they're working through Michael's reluctance, his hatred of himself and his fear of love, and it's honestly all Calum can ask for. So when he smiles again, it's not sad, but more hopeful. Hopeful because one day, Michael might kiss him again to this song, might kiss him in front of all their family and friends to this song, bonded together for life. It makes Calum's heart beat a bit faster.

Michael shifts a little in his lap, and Calum bends over and brushes his hair out of the way, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "I'll never let you go," he says, feeling embarrassed and a bit more in love than 12 minutes ago.

 

Michael smiles in his sleep.


End file.
